EM
em- ???? * en: see en- =emaciar= * v * emaciar ???? * pt: v emaciar * en: v to emaciate * ◊ emaciation; emaciate =emaciate= * adj * emaciate ???? * pt: adj emaciado/a * en: 1. pp of emaciar ; 2. adj emaciate =emaciation= * sub * emaciation ???? * pt: n emaciação * en: n emaciation =émail= * sub * émail F ???? * pt: (compare: smalt) * en: n enamel * ◊ émailliar * émailli- ???? * en: see émail * émailliar (emalyár) ???? * pt: (compare: smaltar) * en: v to enamel =emailliar {emaljar}= * v =emanar= * v * emanar ???? * pt: v emanar * en: v to emanate * ◊ emanation =emanation= * sub * emanation ???? * pt: n emanação * en: n emanation =emanatismo= * sub =emanatista= * sub =emanatistic= * adj =emancipar= * v * emancipar ???? * pt: v emancipar * en: v to emancipate (1. Law; 2. to release from slavery or restraint) * ◊ emancipation; emancipator =emancipate= * adj =emancipation= * sub * emancipation ???? * pt: n emancipação * en: n emancipation (1. Law; 2. release from slavery or restraint) =emancipator= * sub * emancipator ???? * pt: n emancipador * en: n emancipator =emancipatori= * adj =emarginar= * v * emarginar ???? * pt: v 1. remover as margens, 2. anotar às margens * en: v to remove the margin of, trim the margin of * ◊ emarginate =emarginate= * adj * emarginate ???? * pt: adj/pp 1. sem margens; 2. anotado/a à margem * en: 1. pp of emarginar ; 2. Bot. emarginate =emascular= * v * emascular ???? * en: v to emasculate, castrate * ◊ emasculation =emasculation= * sub * emasculation * en: n emasculation * embarassante ???? * pt: adj embaraçante * embarassar ???? * pt: v embaraçar * en: v to embarrass (1. to encumber, hamper; 2. to make self-conscious) * ◊ embarasso-embarassose; disembarassar =embarassar= * v =embarasso= * sub * embarasso ???? * pt: n embaraço * en: n 1. obstruction, obstacle; 2. embarrassment =embarassose= * adj * embarassose ???? * pt: adj embaraçoso/a * en: adj 1. cumbersome, entangled; 2. embarrassing =embargo= * sub * embargo H ???? * pt: n embargo H * en: n embargo =emberiza= * sub =emblema= * sub * emblema -ma/-mat- ???? * pt: n emblema * en: n emblem * ◊ emblematic * emblemat- ???? * en: see emblema =emblematic= * adj * emblematic ???? * pt: adj emblemático/a * en: adj emblematic =emblematisar= * v =emblematisation= * sub =embolia= * sub * embolia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Patol. embolia * en: n Pathol. embolism =embolic= * adj * embolic ???? * pt: adj Patol. embólico/a =embolismo= * sub * embolo ???? * pt: n Patol. embolo =embracage= * sub =embracar= * v =embroca= * sub =embrocar= * v =embrocation= * sub * embryo- ???? * en: see embryon =embryogenese (-esis)= * sub * embryogenese (-gé-) ???? * pt: n embriogenese * en: n embryogenesis * embryogenesis (-gé-) ???? * pt: n embriogenese * en: n embryogenesis =embryogenetic= * adj * embryogenetic ???? * pt: adj embriogenetico/a * en: adj embryogenetic =embryogenia= * sub * embryogenia (-ía) ???? * pt: n embriogenia * en: n embryogeny * ◊ embryogenic =embryogenic= * adj * embryogenic ???? * pt: adj embriogénico/a * en: adj embryogenic =embryologia= * sub * embryologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n embriologia * en: n embryology =embryologic= * adj * embryologic ???? * pt: adj embriológico/a * en: adj embryological =embryologista= * sub * embryologista ???? * pt: n embriologista, embriólogo =embryologo= * sub * embryologo (-ólogo) ???? * pt: n embriologista, embriólogo * en: n embryologist * ◊ embryologia; embryologic =embryon= * sub * embryon ???? * pt: n embrião * en: n embryo; in embryon In embryo * ◊ embryonal; embryonari; embryonic; embryologo etc.; embryogenese etc.; embryogenetic etc. =embryonal= * adj * embryonal ???? * pt: adj embrionário/a * en: adj embryonic, embryonal =embryonari= * adj * embryonari ???? * pt: adj embrionário/a * en: adj embryonic, embryonary =embryonic= * adj * embryonic ???? * pt: adj embrionário/a * en: adj emhryonic =embryopathia= * sub =embryotomia= * sub * emenda ???? * pt: n emenda, correcção =emendabile= * adj * emendabile ???? * pt: adj emendável =emendamento= * sub * emendamento ???? * pt: n emendamento * en: n amendment (1. improvement, correction; 2. “amendment of a law, bill, etc.”) =emendar= * v * emendar ???? * pt: v emendar * en: v to amend (1. to improve, correct, emend; 2. “to amend a law, bill, etc.”) * ◊ emendamento; emendation =emendation= * sub * emendation ???? * pt: n emendação * en: n emendation; also: improvement, correction =emendator= * sub =emendatori= * adj =emer= * v * emer em-/empt-;-im-/-empt- ???? * pt: v comprar * en: v to buy, purchase * ◊ emption; emptor; dirimer; eximer; perimer; redimer * emer- ???? * en: v in derivatives * ◊ emerite =emeraldina= * sub =emergente= * adj * emergente ???? * pt: adj emergente * en: 1. ppr of emerger ; 2. adj emergent, emerging; evolution emergente emergent evolution =emergentia= * sub * emergentia ???? * pt: n emergência * en: n emergence =emerger= * v * emerger -merg-/-mers- ???? * pt: v emergir * en: v to emerge * ◊ emergente-emergentia; emersion =emerite= * adj * emerite (-mé-) ???? * pt: adj emérito/a * en: adj emeritus * emers- ???? * en: see emerger =emersion= * sub * emersion ???? * pt: n emersão * en: n emersion; also: Astron. =emetic= * adj * emetic ???? * pt: adj Med. emético/a * en: adj Med. emetic * ◊ emetico =emetico= * sub * emetico ???? * pt: n Med. emético * en: n Med. emetic =emetina= * sub =emigrante= * sub * emigrante ???? * pt: n emigrante * en: n emigrant emigrar ???? * pt: v emigrar * en: v 1. to emigrate; 2. Hist. to migrate * ◊ emigrante; emigration; emigrato =emigrar= * v =emigration= * sub * emigration ???? * pt: n emigração * en: n I. emigration (1. action of emigrating; 2. emigrants collectively); II. Hist. migration =emigrato= * sub * emigrato ???? * pt: n emigrado * en: n emigrant, émigré =emigratori= * adj * emin- ???? * en: v in derivatives) * ◊ eminente-eminentia, preeminente-preeminentia, supereminente-supereminentia =eminente= * adj * eminente ???? * pt: adj eminente * en: adj 1. high, lofty; 2. eminent, outstanding * eminentemente ???? * pt: adv eminentemente =eminentia= * sub * Eminentia¹ ???? * pt: n [Ecles. Eminencia (titulo) * en: npr Eccl. Eminence * eminentia² ???? * pt: n eminência * en: n eminence (1. rising ground, height, etc.; 2. distinction of character, abilities, attainments) =eminentissime= * adj =emir= * sub =emirato= * sub * emiss- ???? * en: see emitter =emissari= * adj =emissario (I)= * sub =emissario (II)= * sub * emissario¹ ???? * en: n outlet, duct, emissary * emissario² ???? * pt: n emissário (agente, mensageiro, espião) * en: n emissary ( * agent, envoy) =emission= * sub * emission ???? * pt: n emissão * en: n emission; also: Com. issuing, issue; banca de emission bank of issue =emissive= * adj =emissivitate= * sub =emissor= * adj =emissor= * sub * emissor ???? * pt: n emissor * en: n emitter =emittente= * sub =emitter= * v * emitter -mitt-/-miss- ???? * pt: v emitir * en: v to emit; also: Com. to issue * ◊ emission; emissor; emissario¹; emissario² =Emmaus= * sub n pr * emmen- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds emmen- ( * menses) * ◊ emmenagoge etc. ... =emmenagoge= * adj * emmenagoge ???? * pt: adj Med. emenagogo/a * en: adj Med. emmenagogue, emmenagogic * ◊ emmenagogo =emmenagogo= * sub * emmenagogo ???? * pt: n Med. emenagogo * en: n Med. emmenagogue =emmenthal= * sub =emmetrope= * adj =emmetropia= * sub =emmetropic= * adj =emolliente= * adj =emolliente= * sub * emolliente¹ ???? * pt: adj/ppr emoliente * en: adj emollient * emolliente² ???? * pt: n emoliente * en: n emollient =emollimento= * sub =emollir= * v * emollir ???? * pt: v amolecer * en: v Med. to soften, mollify * ◊ emolliente =emolumento= * sub * emolumento ???? * pt: n emolumento * en: n emolument * emot- ???? * en: see emover =emotion= * sub * emotion ???? * pt: n emoção * en: n emotion ( * agitation of the feelings) * ◊ emotional; emotionar-emotionante =emotional= * adj * emotional ???? * pt: adj emocional * en: adj emotional ( * pertaining to emotions) =emotionalitate= * sub =emotionante= * adj * emotionante ???? * pt: adj emocionante * en: adj moving, touching =emotionar= * v * emotionar ???? * pt: v emocionar * en: v to move, touch =emotionate= * adj =emotive= * adj * emotive ???? * pt: adj emotivo/a * en: adj emotive =emotivitate= * sub * emotivitate ???? * pt: n emotividade * en: n emotiveness, emotivity =emover= * v * emover -mov-/-mot- ???? * en: v to move ( * to affect emotionally) * ◊ emotion; emotive-emotivitate =empathia= * sub * empathia (-ía) ???? * pt: n empatia * en: n empathy, Einfühlung =empathic= * adj =empetronigre= * sub =emphase (-asis)= * sub * emphase (ém-) ???? * pt: n ênfase * en: n 1. emphasis; * 2. bombast =emphatic= * adj * emphatic ???? * pt: adj 1. enfático/a * en: adj 1. emphatic; * 2. bombastic =emphysema= * sub =emphysematose= * adj =emphyteose (-osis)= * sub =emphyteota= * sub =emphyteotic= * adj * empir- ???? * en: adj in derivatives ( * experienced) * ◊ empirismo; empirista; empiric-empirico =empiric= * adj * empiric ???? * pt: adj empírico/a * en: adj empiric, empirical =empirico= * sub * empirico ???? * pt: n empírico * en: n empiric ( * one who follows an empirical method) =empirismo= * sub * empirismo ???? * pt: n empirismo * en: n empiricism ( * empirical method or practice) =empirista= * sub * empirista ???? * pt: n empirista * en: n empiricist =emplastrar= * v * emplastrar ???? * pt: v emplastrar * en: v to plaster ( * to apply a medicinal plaster to) =emplastro= * sub * emplastro ???? * pt: n emplastro * en: n salve, plaster * ◊ emplastrar =empleabile= * adj * empleabile ???? * pt: adj empregável * en: adj employable =empleabilitate= * sub =emplear= * v * emplear ???? * pt: v empregar * en: v to employ (1. to make use of; 2. to take or have in one’s employ) * ◊ empleo; empleabile; empleator; empleato; reemplear =empleato= * sub * empleato ???? * pt: n empregado * en: n employee =empleator= * sub * empleator ???? * pt: n empregador, patrão * en: n employer =empleo= * sub * empleo (-éo) ???? * pt: n emprego (1. ocupação; 2. uso) * en: n I. employment (1. employing; 2. occupation); II. use ( * action of using) =emporio= * sub * empt- ???? * en: see emer =emption= * sub * emption ???? * pt: n compra * en: n purchase =emptor= * sub * emptor ???? * pt: n comprador * en: n buyer, purchaser =empyema= * sub =empyemic= * adj =empyree= * adj * empyree ???? * en: adj empyreal * ◊ empyreo =empyreo= * sub * empyreo ???? * pt: n empireo * en: n empyrean =empyreuma= * sub * empyreuma -ma/-mat- ???? * pt: n empireuma * en: n empyreuma * ◊ empyreumatic * empyreumat- ???? * en: see empyreuma =empyreumatic= * adj * empyreumatic ???? * pt: adj empireumático/a * en: adj empyreumatic =emu= * sub =emular= * v * emular ???? * pt: v emular =emulation= * sub * emulation ???? * pt: n emulação =emulative= * adj =emulator= * sub =emule= * adj =emulgente= * adj * emulgente ???? * pt: adj/ppr Anat. emulgente * en: n 1. ppr of emulger ; 2. adj Anat. emulgent (as in “emulgent vessels”) * emulger -mulg-/-muls- ???? * en: v to milk dry * ◊ emulgente; emulsion-emulsionar-emulsionabile; emulsive; emulsor; emulsina =emulger v= =emulo= * sub * emuls- ???? * en: see emulger =emulsificar= * v =emulsification= * sub =emulsina= * sub * emulsina ???? * pt: n Quim. emulsina * en: n Chem. emulsin =emulsion= * sub * emulsion ???? * pt: n emulsão * en: n emulsion =emulsionabile= * adj * emulsionabile ???? * pt: adj emulsionável * en: adj emulsifiable, emulsible =emulsionar= * v * emulsionar ???? * pt: v emulsionar * en: v to emulsify, emulsionize =emulsionator= * sub =emulsive= * adj * emulsive ???? * pt: adj emulsivo/a * en: adj emulsive emulsor ???? * pt: n emulsor * en: n emulsifier, emulsor =emulsoide= * adj =emulsor= * sub =emunctori= * adj =emunctorio= * sub